


Waking Up Next To McCree, Hanzo and Mercy For The First Time

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: Request: Can we have something cute one of our heroes (or whichever character you’d like to write for) Something fluffy like, them waking up next to the reader for the first time. Like normally the reader hightails it out of there early in the morning before their hero wakes up (attachment is scary), but this time they shut off the alarm and stayed in. Maybe they’re just make a cute excuse like “I was too tired” or “I couldn’t find my shirt”.





	Waking Up Next To McCree, Hanzo and Mercy For The First Time

**McCree**

 

After a successful mission, you and your team mates decided to unwind with a few drinks at a nearby bar.

After everybody had a few, numbers started to dwindle as people decided it was time to get some sleep; it had been a long day. You turned to Jesse, scrunching your nose at the obvious scent of alcohol on his breath.

“Perhaps we should get going Jes, I’m pretty tired,” you mumbled as you tried to stifle a yawn.

“Aaaaalright, baby dollllll. Let’s get a hustle on,” he slurred, resting his arm on your shoulders. He leaned into you and almost lost his footing.

“Jeeze, you’ve had a fair bit to drink, cowboy,” you laughed as you hoisted him up and supported his weight as best you could.

You finally made it back to Jesse’s room after a while of stumbling and swaying between giggles. You both crashed onto the bed and passed out the moment your heads hit the pillows.

You awoke, hours later with a throbbing headache. You usually left before Jesse was even awake mornings but you could barely raise your head without a loud thob resonating through your skull.

You dropped your head back onto the pillow and shut your eyes, feeling Jesse’s arm snake across your stomach and pulling you into him.

“Mmm, sticking around this morning, baby?” he asked.

“Yeah my head hurts too much to move,” you mumbled.

“That’s alright with me, sweet pea,” came the cowboy’s response.

 

**Hanzo**

 

You and Hanzo had a late night. You stayed up talking about the things you never got to hear. He explained all about his past, his regrets and how he now wishes to make everything right.

It broke your heart to hear of what he had been through and how his life was all laid for him. It pained him to relive the moments between he and Genji before he killed him.

“I must be on the right path for redemption,” explained Hanzo, “I have been blessed with you in my life.”

You smiled, and leaned in to him. Then you shared the parts of your story you never thought you would get comfortable to enough to mention to anyone else.

He listened to everything you had to say and thanked you for trusting him enough to confide in him.

“Of course, Hanzo. Thank you for listening.”

The two of you then got under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms, Hanzo holding you tighter than ever that night.

You usually set an alarm quiet enough that only you could hear so you could make you exit early. Hanzo had quite the morning routine and you hated getting in the way of it so preferred to be up and out of there before he awoke.

As your alarm sounded hours later, you tried to get out of bed but Hanzo held you closer. He mumbled just above a whisper.

“Please stay with me.”

How could you say no?

 

**Mercy**

 

The good doctor was always run off her feet, putting the wellbeing of others before her own. It’s just in her nature.

She’d had a particularly long day spending majority of it in operation, performing on an agent who caught a particularly nasty bullet to the arm. From what you’d heard it was lodged in there pretty good and it was more intensive than most bullet removals.

Angela finally emerged from the med bay, scrubs spotted with blood, tired eyes and hair sticking out in places under her cap. She changed and finally made her way to her room to shower before meeting you and having a late dinner.

Just as she finished her shower you arrived with two plates of food and knocked on her door.

“Y/N! You’re here so soon,” Angela exclaimed, “and with food!”

“Of course,” you beamed, “I know how long and stressful today has been for you, so I thought I would treat my favourite doctor.”

“Oh, how lovely of you. Please come in. I just need to change and we can dig in.”

You waited and watched as she changed into pyjamas and sat beside you, taking a fork and starting to eat.

“Oh my, I didn’t realise how hungry I was. Thank you so much for looking after me,” she said with a grateful smile.

You planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled back. She knew how much she meant to you.

Before you knew it, you were both stuffed full and could barely move. You made your way to her bed and fell asleep, cuddled up and and totally content.

You usually liked to wake before Angela and make her a coffee to help start her day. But this morning when you tried to untangle yourself from her arms and legs she didn’t lighten her grip like usual.

You took it as a sign that she would probably prefer you over a coffee this morning and you were more than happy to oblige.

You watched her as she slept, caressing her and stroking her hair from her face.

The doctor was lucky to have you watching over her.


End file.
